Street racers
by anonymous-affiliate
Summary: 2 girls sneak out and run into hot street racers Crystal is hyper and crazy. taylor is sorta like a mom. Plus jake, cute street racer hehehe. gotta have the romance first fic. let me know what you think! rating might change if i decide to make it a lemon.
1. dog, and bf?

After the movie they all went back to Taylor house. "It's a good thing I'm staying the weekend. He want you to meet him a couple of blocks away at 6:00." Taylor looked at Crystal and continued poking around on the computer. "So first we sneak out. Then you set me up on a blind date with out telling me, and now I am expected to go talk to this guy?" Taylor just shook her head irritably.

"I dont think he expects you to do anything. I think he's is asking you to go." As if on cue her cell phone rang. She answered it without looking at the ID and cursed herself when she heard his voice. "Hey Taylor. I just wanted to apologize. I didn't know that you didn't know what was going on. If you want to, you can come meet me at the address I gave your friend. If not it's okay." Taylor glared at Crystal and decided to blame her for anything that went wrong. "Umm, sure why not. I can't stay long but I can stop by I guess."

Jake breathed a sigh of relief that she wasn't blaming him. They said goodbye and hung up. "Your still mad." Taylor just glared at her. "Come on. We'll eat when we get back." Debbie saw the girls walking out the front door. "Where you girls going?" Crystal piped up. "We are gonna go meet Jake for a few. Just hang out at a park or something. Be back in a hour at the most." Debbie gave her consent told them to take Kurby, Taylors dog, with them.

Crystal took the leash and was pulled several yards away by Kurby while Taylor jogged after them. They talked about all sorts of random things while they walked to the street corner that Jake had given them. They were laughing hysterically when Jake showed up a few minutes later because Kurby seemed intent upon cutting off the circulation in Crystals legs and refused to release her. She had just fought her way out of the leash and was trying to breath and laugh at the same time when she realized that Jake was there.

"This dog is going to be getting a call from my lawers," Crystal told Taylor, throwing her hair back as if she were angry. "Oh, and what would the charges be?" Taylor shot back playfully. "Hm. I think intent to harm if i can get a good enough lawer. That ought to put him in the doggy pound!" Taylor and Crystal stood there glaring at each other while Jake looked on bemused.

Suddenly at the same time they burst out laughing. "Doggy pound...that was good if I do say so myself. Hey Jake." He grinned at them and Taylor smiled to acknowledge him. "Well if you got a really good lawyer you could probably go the whole nine yard and get him charged with attempting to perform a medical procedure with out a liscense. Amputation," He said to their confused faces with a smile walking around the dog as if appraising it.

"Dont encourage her." Taylor told him. "I can barely get her to stop." He gave her a ya wanna bet kinda look. He turned to Crystal who had been ranting about medical malpractice. He crossed his arms, raised an eyebrow, and tapped his foot impatiently, all while fixing her with a irritated look. He could give Debbie a run for her money, thought Crystal, shutting up with a rueful look on her face.

He grinned at Taylor who just sighed and muttered something about it only being because she had said something. Crystal took the dog and started running him up to the park gate. Jake gestured for Taylor to follow Crystal. She grinned and raced after Crystal, Jake easily keeping pace with her. They slowed down when they realized Crystal wasn't planning on stopping anytime soon. The walked around watching the other people at the park.

"Listen Taylor, I'm sorry I-" Taylor quickly cut him off. "No, no, it wasn't your fault. I should have been nicer. I didn't mind you being there I was just mad that Crystal forced me into it." Jake grinned at her slyly. "So you'd go out with me if I asked you?" Taylor raised her eyebrow as she grinned back. "You havn't asked!" She called over her shoulder as she ran to catch up to Crystal who was in the middle of collapsing on a bench, panting and being a drama queen.

Jake smiled and jogged after them. She's got style and looks, and attitude. What more could you want, Jake asked himself. Not much answered that little voice in his head. He caught up to her easily and grabbed her around the waist. "I am now." She didnt seem to know what to say as she pulled away from him. Jake jogged up to Crystal. "Pace yourself." He advised her wisely. She grunted and feebly flapped an arm at him.

"Come on we should get back." Taylor told her. Crystal glared at her and didn't move a muscle. Taylor just shrugged and grabbed her around the waist hoisting her up like a bag of potatoes. Crystal grabbed on to the bench and wedged herself under it as Taylor set her back down. "Well. Looks like we might be staying a little longer than planned. Looks like we might miss Doom," Taylor commented looking at an imaginary watch on her wrist.

Crystal was out from under that bench faster than she would have if she had been offered a cookie. Possibly faster than if she had been shot at. While still flying through the air from having bounded up so high, she grabbed taylor by the back of her hood and started pulling her and the dog unwillingly home. "Come on lets go," said Crystal in a happy go lucky voice. Jake stared after them with a face that was halfway between hiarity and incredulous-ness.


	2. Kiss

Jake tossed and turned on his bed. He could not for the life of him keep Taylor out of his mind. He hit his bed post in frustration and flipped into a sitting position. He put is head in his hands and growled. Shoving a pair of jeans on, he headed out to the front door.

"Jake, where are you going? It's too late for you to go out." Jake turned around to look at his mother. "Mother, I am 18. I pay for this house and your food, and everything else. If I want to go out I will." He told her. Not angry, just stating a fact. He walked out the door over to Taylor's house.

He peered into the downstairs window to see her…and the pet. Damn it. Didn't it ever go home? As if hearing his thoughts, Crystal turned to the window, saw him looking in, and squeaked in surprise. Taylor turned to look. Her eyes opened wide and almost screamed. She walked over and opened the window. "Want to go for a ride?" Jake asked breathlessly. Their faces were so close, if he just moved a little bit….

She didn't seem to know what to say. And then the pet…pushed her out the window. She went flying into his arms, knocking him onto his back with her on top of him. Their foreheads were pressed together along with their chests, which he was very aware of. He realized he loved how this felt.

She realized exactly how this looked, and how awkward it must be for him and opened her mouth to say something about getting off him, when his fingers on her lips stopped her. Her chest contracted and she couldn't breathe right as his fingers moved from her lips to the back of her neck, pulling her lips down to his. They were just about to meet when Crystal managed to fall on top of them.

Taylor's eyes opened wide. She scrambled off of him, and started stammering. Crystal laughed at her and said, "Geez, Taylor you act like you've never kissed a guy before!" She realized her mistake and started trying to backpedal as Taylor's face turned bright red. Jake looked at Crystal. "I came over to ask if _Taylor _wanted to go for a ride…" He tried to hint. Realization dawned on her face. She climbed in the window and locked it behind her, sticking out her tongue at, Taylor who half heartedly glared at her.

Taylor stood there trying to hide her blushing face, as Jake looked at her. "Come on." Jake grabbed her hand and started to pull her toward his car across the street. She smiled and let herself get tugged over to the car.

He turned her around when they reached the car and rapped her body between his and the car. He pressed his forehead to hers, the tips of their noses touching. "Kiss me." He whispered, his voice husky in the back of his throat, pressing against her harder. "No." Taylor said. "I don't know how." She tilted her head up a bit, so their lips were almost touching. He looked at her. "Then I'll wait." He stayed there, not moving away. They looked at each other, neither one able to breath right. She moved her arms from her side to her chest, gripping his shirt in her fists. He moved his to either side of her face and continued to wait. She moved suddenly pressing her lips to his, and wrapping her arms around his neck. He kissed her back pressing against her even harder.

They moved their lips around exploring the outside of each others mouths. Jake picked her up and put her on the hood of her car, causing her to gasp into his mouth. He took advantage of this to stroke his tongue against her own. They pulled apart when she didn't respond to that, resting their foreheads together, breathing as though they had forgotten how. She kept her arms around his neck and closed her eyes.

Then she glanced over at her house to check that her mother was not up, and saw Crystal doing a huge victory dance in front of the window. Taylor couldn't help it, she started laughing and buried her head in Jake's chest to muffle the sound. He looked down confused. "Was it really that bad?" Taylor lifted her head and, still unable to speak, pointed to Crystal.

'Damn pet,' he thought laughing at her ridiculous dance. "I have to go back." He leaned down and kissed her gently, one hand at her waist the other behind her neck. "Ok." He let go of her and moved so she could slide off the hood of his car. She walked away, smiling and climbed in her window. When she turned back to see him before she closed the blinds he was still in the same spot, staring at her. She closed the door, and gave Crystal a look.

"How was it?! Did he use tongue? Did you feel a spark? Did your foot pop like in the movies? Did-" Taylor spun aroung in a circle and gave Crystal a huge hug. "Push me out the window again and your dead.

**_jakeandtaylorjakeandtaylorjakeandtaylorjakeandtaylorjakeandtaylorjakeandtaylorjakeandtaylorjakeandtaylorjakeandtaylor_**

AN: So this is a little different in style than the other ones...but whatever...it also prettly short...but i didnt want to continue that. I do need reviews people! constructive critizism plez! tried to edit a little better in this tha the other chapters...tell me what you thought even if its just to flam...REVIEW PLEASE! lemme know if you want more added to this story.


	3. question:

How many of you think I should make the next chapter a lemon

AN/ How many of you think I should make the next chapter a lemon? Or (I had this idea a while ago) crystal could teach taylor how to kiss….i sorta had this half planned idea of taylor being insecure and talking to crystal, and then her being all, oh I can help with that, and..yea kissing her. Not lesbo stuff, just teaching. so watcha think? (obviously this is rated t and i dont wanna change the rating on ya so...yea) plus taylor would be all, omg im so embarrassed! and crystal would be all, poh stop being such a baby. and yea..it would be funny. Come on lemme know what cha think! (plus there will be a date between jake and taylor) review, tell, explain, give tips, flame, or whatever you want just leave me a message people!

thanks!


	4. Chapter 7

AN/ Sorry about to the wait. I was seriously unmotivated. I therefore dedicate this chapter to Emeral5Light, the only reason this even got written and put up. Well most of it anyway. Enjoy!

Jake just has too be cute for his own good. One of these days, she vowed, I'm going to jump him and it will be no ones fault but his own. He couldn't just be average. He couldn't be dorky. Oh no, he had to be mister I am too sexy for my shirt man. He was ripped but not too muscled. He had this sexy look he got when ever he was sure of something, and you could hear it in his voice. God damn him. And his sexy lips. Damn those twice. Those were the thoughts running through Taylor head at such a high rate that she could barely concentrate on his voice. He had called her like two hours ago, and they had been talking the entire time. Not non stop, because no one could do that (well maybe crystal could...) and there were awkward silences but they got over it. They came to the point where they didn't need to fill the silence with meaningless chatter.

"So, that aside, I've been wanting to ask you something." Jakes voice gave her chills when he got all serious like that. She didn't feel the need to ask what, knowing he would answer in his own good time. She sat waiting, sitting rather precariously on the edge of her bed, slouched over. "I want you to go out with me. On a date. Willingly preferably." he laughed lightly. It took a few moments to register what he was saying and when it did hit, she sat up so fast that she fell off the bed. Jakes eyebrows rose as he heard a loud crash. "Umm...are you okay?"

Taylor stumbled over her words in her haste to answer him. "Oh, um, yea. That is, I'm okay. But you want to...to...why?" Taylor picked herself off the ground and paced nervously. She hadn't been on a date before! Jake was the only person she had ever kissed and she was pretty sure she needed some work on it. "Don't bother with why Taylor, I can't even begin to explain why. Ill pick you up at 7 on Friday." The click over the phone line signaled that he had just hung up.

The doorbell rang and Taylor head Crystal let herself in and thunder up the stairs to find her. Still in a state of shock, she simply sat there until Crystal came in and looked at her. "He asked you out huh? Way to go him." She smiled at Taylor's look of annoyance.

"Bulls eye." Taylor threw herself backwards onto the bed. "My mothers at the store, my father is working the dogs are ignoring me because I would walk them, and now the pet is here." Crystal pulled her up to face her and shook her. "Ok first off, don't pity your self. Second off, you're only worried about the kissing aspect. I know you Taylor." Crystal added at her surprised look. "So in order to help you out I shall school you. Ok?" Taylor nodded and slumped over. A little kissing-ed would be helpful. Crystal went off on a tangent about where to put your hands, how to hint you want a kiss, how to know when he's hinting he wants a kiss, and Taylor dealt with all that fine.

Then as Crystal got further down the line she shrieked, "You do WHAT with your tongue??" Crystal sighed. She had expected this. "Words only help so much, Crissie. I have to actually do this. With his face, that close to mine, do you really expect me to remember this?!" Crystal pondered this. "Ok fine. What you need is practise. You remember what i told you?" She nodded irritatedly. "Good. Now use it." With that Crystal leaned forward and pressed her lips to Taylors.

"WHOA!" yelled Taylor as she shoved Crystal off her and knocked her clear off the bed. She pushed herself over to the opposite side of the bed, her eyes the size of plates. "You know," commented crystal her head popping up over the edge of the bed, "For how well i know you, i totally did NOT see that coming." Taylor growled at her. "Hey, I am about as straight as they come. Or perverted. Take you pick. Anyway, I was just trying to help out. But seeing as that casued an attempted murder on your part, I shall now take my leave of this chaos, and retreat to watch DOOM!" She ran ou the door cackeling as Taylor started hucking stuffed animals at her.

"Never again do you hear me?" Taylor yelled after her. "Was it that bad?" Crystal asked poking her head around the doorjam , only to be greated by a face full of pillow. "Oh, you walking into that one!" Taylor laughed, Crystal shrugged and grinned. "Bet you didnt see this coming." She pointed at Taylor and yelled, "ATTACK!" Kurby yelped and jumped on taylor who was still on the bed, and dutifully began licking her to death.

AN/ so what did you think? Reviews please! Ill try to put the next chapter up sooner than this last one. I have a rough idea of what to do, but ideas and critizism is welcome! thanks! just fyi, I like feedback!


	5. Chapter 5

With a good bit of Crystals help, Taylor was finally ready for her date with Jake. She had called Crystal and asked her what she should do, say and wear, only to hear her clomping up the stairs armed with make-up, hair supplies, and something that looked suspiciously close to pink. Crystal had forced Taylor to sit down and began attacking her with various articles of clothing and colors of makeup. She all but dressed her, and had absolutely insisted that she put on the deep pink-ish colored shirt of a sort. Only when Crystal was completely done with her, was she allowed to look in the mirror. What she saw surprised her.

Her jeans were a light blue wash and had black sparkly skulls decorating the hem on the bottom of her pants, and the seams up either side of her legs and for the final touch were two big black skulls decorating her back pockets, one on each side. The shirt was more of a purple-ish pink, and was a button up that came in at her bust line and flowed away around her stomach, giving her an enhanced hourglass figure. Her lips were a neutral skin color, and her eyes were a smoky blue, with thin black eye liner on the top lid. Her red and blonde streaked hair was straight, silky smooth, and lightly framed her face.

All the same Taylor felt a little uncomfortable. She never went out of the house without a guy's hoodie, and she had nothing to match this. She turned to Crystal to thank her and point this out, only to see a black hoodie with a single, white, sparkling skull that exactly matched her pants being handed to her. Taylor jumped forward and knocked Crystal flat on her back with a huge hug. "Thank you!" Taylor squealed.

The door to her room opened and Taylor turned her head to see who it was only to see Debbie with an exasperated look on her face and Jake peering over her shoulder laughing out loud. Then Taylor realized that she was still lying on top of Crystal. She got up slowly so as not to trip and injure herself. The simple black sandals she had put on didn't have heels but they didn't have backs either. Jake's laughing stopped abruptly when Taylor ran her hand through her hair out of embarrassment. Crystal remained on the floor propped up on her elbows watching with amusement. She was the only one who realized that Randy was sneaking up behind Jake and was beginning to turn red with outrage at Jakes obvious enchantment with Taylor.

Knowing he would be speechless for long, Crystal gave Debbie a meaningful glance. Debbie immediately began shoving Jake and Taylor out the door. As the door shut behind the two of them they heard Randy yell, "I am an ex-marine and I swear to god if she's not home by midnight I will-" The rest of what he said was cut by the sounds of breaking glass and duct tape that was clear even from the porch. Jake and Taylor looked at each other and shrugged before walking to Jakes black mustang.

Once they were in the car, Taylor asked where they were going. Jake just smiled at her and started the car. Intrigued Taylor sat back and stared at him deliberately. He turned to meet her gaze once they reached the highway. Unabashed she stared straight back, feeling the adrenaline rising as he stared at her and pressed the gas petal down further. He didn't glance at the road and just went faster. He took a sudden turn, and still kept her gaze. She looked away frantically, to make sure they weren't going to be hit by a semi only to see they were already off the exit. That must have been the turn he made. The music was too loud to ask how he did that, so Taylor just looked at him, amazed that they weren't dead and that she hadn't freaked out when he pulled that. He stopped the car, and once again she looked out the windows, only to find herself at some sort of remote cliff area.

He had already gotten out of the car and was leaning against the trunk which was facing the cliff, waiting for her. She stepped out and walked back over to him. Unsure of what to say or do, she laughed nervously. "A real gentleman would have opened the door for me," she joked.

"Who said I was a gentleman?" he murmured pulling her to him, and then turning so she was trapped between the trunk and his body. "Do you have any idea what you do to me?" he whispered to her, his eyes searching over or face and hair and body like he would never see her again.

"Why do you want to go out with me?" Taylor asked. It was a question she needed answered. He looked at her as if she was insane.

"Don't you know how beautiful you are? Without this makeup and clothes-not that I am complaining!-you are even more beautiful than you are now. Your smile is genuine and you always seem to be having fun, no matter what you're doing. You're smart and beautiful and we have so much we both like and want to do. We both have different dreams, but we are still dreaming and even that draws me to you. You're so damn perfect for me Taylor. Why can't you believe me?"

She fell silent at his words, partly because his thumb had been tracing her jaw line, and partly because she didn't know what to say. She had been expecting something like, your cool, or because your hot. Not things about herself. It all sounded like a line, the kinds that guys use to get girls, but she couldn't make herself believe that it was just a line. Surely no guy could put that much emotion into what he was saying if it was just a line… She didn't know what to think. So she didn't. She just leaned forward and whispered thank you. She tried to remember what Crystal had told her as she began to lean forward to kiss him but then she realized she wasn't quite ready for that. She closed her eyes and pulled back, pointing her head down. She kept her eyes closed even as she felt his hand on her chin, turning her face a certain way. She shivered as she felt his lips brush her ear as he whispered, "Open your eyes…" She opened her eyes and gasped. The sun was setting on the horizon. There was a lake and a mountain line that separated them from the sun set, but the colors seemed to never end. The clouds were suddenly on fire.

She smiled as she watched the colors fade. She turned to him, smiling brilliantly. He pulled her up onto the back of the car to sit on the hood of the trunk and use the back window to lean against. He rested on his side and looked at her. He moved his hand through her hair, and down to the side of her neck. Moving slowly he inched closer to her. He found her pulse and replaces his fingers with his lips, lightly kissing her. Unsure of what to do Taylor just stayed as she was. He took that to mean it was ok, and then he flicked his tongue against her vein, a very sensitive spot on her neck. She gasped from surprise. She hadn't been expecting that. He pulled back. "Sorry, I shouldn't have-" He had started to apologize, but was cut off when Taylor grabbed his lips with her own.

Her lips moved against his quickly and smoothly. He turned kneeling over her for better leverage. Once she felt him over her, she began to push him off her. She sat up, pressing the back of her hand to his mouth and looked at him wide eyed. "Wait, Taylor, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. You're right that's too fast. It's okay. Do you want to go some where else?" He got them off the car as he was talking to her and was holding her hands in his. Once he had asked her his question he pulled her into his arms for a hug as he waited for an answer.

"Let's go back to your place. I still haven't met your parents yet." Taylor spoke slowly, aware of how the first sentence sounded. He smiled down at her, kissed her forehead lightly and led her back to the passenger's side. He opened the door with a smirk and an exaggerated bow. "Well. At least you learn." Taylor threw out saucily.

They got to his place twenty minutes later. They found his dad asleep in front of the TV and his mom cooking. Taylor walked in shyly after Jake. She suddenly thought that maybe this was a bad idea. Jakes mom turned to say hi to Jake and caught Taylor looking at the toes of her shoes sheepishly. She smiled. "You must be Taylor! I've heard so much about you! He hasn't stopped talking about you for nearly a week now!"

"Mom!" hissed a furiously blushing Jake.

"Oh, shush. I'm Jessie." Jakes mom wrapped Taylor up in a hug and ushered her to the dinner table. Taylor sat down and smiled freely at mother and son. Jessie smiled at her son and nodded approvingly before walking back into the kitchen.

Jake and Taylor looked at each other and laughed as Jessie grabbed a mini foghorn and walked toward her husband with it. She stood about arms length away from him and set off the horn. He cracked his eye open and glared at her. "Harold, remember your manners. Jakes girlfriend is here for dinner." Taylor blushed and avoided Jakes gaze, until she felt his fingers intertwining themselves with hers. Then she looked up at him before stepping forward to shake hands with Harold. He looked her up and down before smiling and shaking her hand enthusiastically. "How in the world did he pull this one off," he said in a stage whisper. Taylor bit back a laugh and just grinned conspiratorially at Harold.

"I just like his car." She said playing along. He laughed. "It's wonderful to have you, but if I don't go set the table Jessie's gonna have a duck."

With that he walked away. She turned to Jake only to see him walking toward her with a predatory gleam in his eye. She swallowed nervously and backed up against the wall. "J-Jake?" He pinned her back against the wall, held her hands to the wall on either side of her head, and pressed his lips against hers hungrily. He pulled away and left her gasping for breath.

"Just my car huh?" He whispered, grinning. She pouted at him crossing her arms. Then she had a better idea. He had moved back away from her and was watching her with an amused look. She seductively leaned back against the wall, before walking over to him rolling her hips and fixing him with a sultry look. His grin had disappeared and he was staring at her enraptured. She had his full attention, and was going to take advantage of that.

She walked past him, and looked over her shoulder, flipping her hair in a way she imagined was sexy…only to fall flat on her face. She sighed into the carpet, and decided she would much rather be invisible right them. Then she realized exactly what she had just done. Walking over to him like that and flipping her hair…oh, dear lord. She groaned. He was poking her in the back. "You still alive?" He asked, the grin audible in his voice.

"Oh, not for much longer if I have my way." She grumbled while standing up, trying to ignore the blush that was spreading across her face. He led her to the dining room table. Jessie looked up.

"Harold what in the world did you do to that poor child? She's red as a tomato!" Taylor glared at Jake as Harold tried feebly to protest his innocence.

"Actually the blame for this one rests in your sons hands." Taylor said sighing. She was never going to live this one down.

Jessie shook her head exasperated. "I've decided I don't really want to know. Dinner is served." Taylor looked to the table to see steak, potatoes, green beans, and gravy set out for everyone to dish up. She leaned in towards Jake. "I love your family!" she whispered to him. He smiled at her. "Wait until you see what is for dessert." He said. She perked up, her embarrassment forgotten.


	6. Sorry guys

Sorry guys, but I think I'm gonna call this one quits. No ones even read the last three chapters so….its a dud. I'm starting a new story called Bella's Change. I've got hopefully the next three chapters, maybe just two, and the first will get put up today. Just have to type it up.

Thanks to anyone will go read it! Luv ya all.


End file.
